


A Manes and his dog

by TeaRainandBooks



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRainandBooks/pseuds/TeaRainandBooks
Summary: A short tale of how being in love can make you crazy





	A Manes and his dog

“She’s gorgeous, Alex,” Maria said as she handed Alex’s phone back to him.  
Michael clenched his fists to prevent himself from grabbing the phone out of Alex’s hand to see just who was gorgeous. He’d never been the jealous type, not really. Desperately wanting what other people had never got him anywhere. But Alex was different—always different. He screwed him up in so many ways. The thought of Alex with anyone else…  
“I’ve fallen head over heels for her, Maria.” Alex chuckled.  
“How could you not? Listen, how about I come out to the cabin tomorrow and officially meet her. Since she’s so important to you and you’re one of my best friends I think it’s vital that we get along.”  
Michael leaned in a little further wanting to hear more about Alex’s gorgeous new woman, but wary of being busted eavesdropping. His heart sunk as Alex’s words registered. He was head over heels for someone—somebody that wasn’t him. And what the hell was Alex doing with a woman? He’d never mentioned anything about being bisexual before, though Michael had never discussed it either.  
What a fucking mess.  
“I’m sure she’d love that. We can have a picnic, make a day of it,” Alex replied.  
“Perfect, I’ll make my famous green chili stew and bring the tequila.”  
“And I’ll order in some food because we all remember the great cooking fiasco of 2008.”  
Maria screwed up her nose but still wore a smile on her face. The closeness between her and Alex was clear, and Michael tried again to push the tendrils of jealousy away. He’d never been jealous of their friendship before, though he’d always thought it would never be more given Alex was gay, but now…  
“Speaking of cooking, I better get back to her and sort something out for dinner. I’ll see you tomorrow, Maria.”  
Michael listened as they said goodbye, heard the rustle as they hugged, and the tap tap of Alex’s crutch as he walked away. No goodbye, no acknowledgement of him at all after the initial awkward nod when Alex had first arrived. Just another cut to Michael’s soul. How many more till he was shredded completely?  
“Another, Michael?” Maria suddenly turned to him, bottle of booze in hand.  
“Nah.” He shook his head, determined not to watch Alex friggin Manes walk away. “I’m outta here.” He put his glass on the bar, threw a couple of notes down and walked out of the Wild Pony.  
Alex was nowhere in sight when he walked through the doors onto the street. If Michael was sensible he’d get in his truck and drive straight home to his Airstream, but he wasn’t sensible, at least not where Alex Manes was concerned. He needed to see this gorgeous woman who’d stolen Alex’s heart away from him.  
Michael grabbed the wall and doubled over, the pain of the sudden realization Alex loved someone else too much for him to bear. He took a deep breath, willing himself to keep it together. His truck was only a few feet away, if he could make it there he’d be able to get in and just drive away. Forget Alex, like Alex had forgotten him.  
He scoffed and shook his head because as if. Ten years, mostly apart, and he hadn’t been able to forget Alex so there was no way it was going to be that easy. Alex didn’t want him, he’d made that clear and now he’d found someone else. None of that did anything to stop his heart beating only for Alex.  
“Come on, Michael, just get in the fucking truck,” he ordered. He didn’t care if anyone was around to hear him talking to himself, it would be unlikely to surprise anyone anyway. Michael Guerin, drinker, gambler, fighter—why not just add crazy to the list.  
His truck roared to life, but he didn’t put it in gear, didn’t touch the accelerator. If only it would drive itself home because Michael knew the only place he was going now was Alex’s cabin, even if he wished he wasn’t.  
As he pulled out of town heading toward the cabin he kidded himself that if he saw this woman of Alex’s he might be able to start moving on. Or maybe if he saw them together it would just send him spiraling. He knew this was going to hurt, far more than Jesse Manes’ hammer, but he still couldn’t stop himself from driving out there.  
The cabin was lit up in the distance when Michael stopped the truck. He’d debated with himself the entire way here what the best approach would be. Did he just march up to the door as though he was just visiting? He wasn’t sure he could handle actually meeting this woman though, so perhaps a bit of spying was called for. He could just peek in a window, catch a glimpse and be on his way. Head home and drown his sorrows.  
He parked far enough away that he hoped Alex hadn’t heard him. He slowly walked toward the cabin, each step feeling as though it was leading him to his end. Could a person still live if their heart was obliterated? Guess he’d soon find out.  
The windows were open to let the cool night breeze in after such a hot day. As he got closer he could make out Alex’s voice as he chatted away.  
“Are you ever gonna come out of the bedroom?” Alex’s tone was light, happy in a way Michael hadn’t heard it in a long time. This woman, whoever she was, obviously made Alex weightless in a way Michael couldn’t. Too much pain between them rested on both of their shoulders.  
Michael strained to hear her answer but there was nothing. He crouched low as he sidled up to the window. He kneeled at the side, carefully leaning to try to get a look inside. Alex was in his kitchen, chopping something Michael couldn’t see behind the counter-top. Soft music played in the background and he swayed to the rhythm as he moved around the room pulling things out of the fridge and cupboards.  
“There you are,” Alex suddenly said, a smile on his face that took Michael’s breath away.  
The woman was still out of his view, so he leaned further, hoping to catch his first glimpse of this woman he both hated for taking Alex’s heart and was grateful to for putting that smile on Alex’s face.  
“There’s my girl,” Alex crooned, just another stab to Michael’s heart.  
This time the woman responded—with a growl.  
What the hell?  
Michael heard a click clack getting louder and louder as something approached the window he was peering in, too fast for a person. Suddenly an enormous head, sharp teeth and a lolling tongue filled his vision.  
He threw himself backwards to avoid the drooling tongue swiping at him through the open window. He landed on his ass, the pile of firewood behind him clattering all around him as he fell into it. There was no possible way Alex didn’t know he was there.  
“Guerin?” Alex said, to confirm he’d been busted.  
Michael looked up sheepishly. Alex stood above him, fighting a grin. A gorgeous Labrador at his side, straining to get to Michael, but held back by Alex’s hand on his collar.  
“What the hell, Guerin?”  
“Ah…” What could he possibly say to explain himself?  
“Come on, Nelly, it’s okay. It’s just some maniac I know,” Alex spoke to the dog but raised his brows at Michael.  
The dog calmed at Alex’s voice but still watched Michael intently.  
“She friendly?” Michael asked.  
“To people who aren’t creeping around my place in the middle of the night uninvited, sure.”  
Michael stuck his hand out toward the dog who sniffed eagerly at his palm before licking it as enthusiastically as if he was made of sausage.  
“She’s…she’s gorgeous.” It clicked. This dog was the gorgeous new woman in Alex’s life. Jesus could he be a bigger dumbass.  
“What’re you doing here, Guerin?”  
“The truth?”  
“Please.”  
Michael stood up and dusted himself off. Nelly sniffed around him now that Alex had released her. He scratched her ears as she investigated every inch of him.  
“I heard you talking to Maria at the bar.”  
Alex’s brow furrowed. “And?”  
“I, um, I heard you say you’d fallen for her and I thought you meant…”  
“You thought I meant a woman?”  
“Yup.”  
Alex laughed, a full bellied laugh that made the corners of Michael’s mouth tug up in a grin. This man was so fucking beautiful.  
“You do know I’m gay, right?”  
“I had an inkling, yeah.” Michael shuffled on his feet, nervous because people in love do crazy things and coming out here to spy on Alex and his woman was crazy especially because he knew Alex was gay. And how long before Alex realized it was crazy and then…  
“Anyway, I’m sorry. I had no right to come out here and spy. I don’t know what I was thinking. What you do, who you do—shit I didn’t mean it like that. Anyway, it’s none of my business,” he rambled feeling more and more flustered.  
“Guerin, relax.” Alex watched him, something in his expression which did relax Michael. “I get it.”  
“You do?”  
“Yeah. I thought walking away from you was the right thing. I thought I had to, but maybe it was my dad getting in my head again. I don’t know. I don’t know what we can be to each other, but I’m not ready for you to be out of my life, Guerin.”  
Michael staggered forward as Nelly pushed at his legs as though she were herding him. Alex reached for him, steadying him as he toppled forward. They were close enough he could smell Alex’s woodsy scent, feel his soft breath on his face. It took all of his will power not to moan at the sensation of being so close to Alex again. He loved this dog.  
“Seems Nelly isn’t ready for you to go yet, either.” Alex smirked. “How about dinner?”  
Michael nodded, his lips twisting into a grin. “I could do dinner,” he replied and followed Alex into the cabin, Nelly bouncing and cavorting around both of them as though she was the greatest thing on earth. And other than her owner Michael though she just might be.


End file.
